Have a Merry Freaking Christmas
by retroville9
Summary: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It’s not like he’s going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! FINISHED !
1. Chapter Uno

**Have a Merry Freaking Christmas**

_By: Retroville9/Ashley_

_**Storyline**: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It's not like he's going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! THIS IS HER CHANCE!_

**Disclaimer: No Own Jimmy. But, I sure wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Whatever Cindy, it's your choice if you want to give Neutron something for Christmas." Libby Folfax explained to her best friend Cindy Vortex with a light sigh.

_Okay, so I like him a lot. But he hates my guts! Ughh, what am I supposed to freakin do? _Cindy thought to herself.

"Well, I don't know Libs. We all know that he hates me with a great amount of passion, so what's the point? It's not like if I give him something that everything is going to change…" Cindy said sadly.

"You don't know that yet Cind. Well, I got to go girl, I'll see on at school tomorrow okay?" Libby asked.

"Okay Libs, see you then. Bye." Cindy then hung up the phone.

At school the next day, there was a new announcement to be heard.

"Bwaaakk, okay class! On Sunday, December 25th there will be a Christmas dance! Yes, we know that the dance will be held on Christmas day, BUT if you can come, please do." Ms. Fowl announced to the class.

_Oh my GOD! This is it! I can ask Jimmy to the dance! YES! Now, how the hell am I going to ask him? _Cindy wondered to herself.

"Psst – Cind. Are you going to go to the dance? You can ask **Jimmy**!" Libby almost screamed.

"Huh? What about me?" Jimmy asked confused.

_Oh shit. _

"Huh? Oh nothing really. So Jimmy, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Libby asked with a slight grin forming on her face.

"I don't know yet. I probably won't even go. I have work to do in the lab." Jimmy lied.

_Dammit._

"Oh, okay. Well, you never know Jimmy…maybe someone will come your way and ask you to go. I'm just saying, keep your options open." Libby explained.

"Um, okay?"

Just then the bell rang.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow BWAKK! Your homework is on page 162!"

* * *

_Okay, here we go. I'm going to go to Jimmy's locker and ask him. Take it easy Cind. You're not going to die…_

"Hey Ji-MMY!" Cindy screamed as she tripped over a book bag and fell into Jimmy's arms.

"Are you alright Cind?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, yeah…I'm so sorry about that." Cindy said with her cheeks bright red.

"So, did you want anything?" Jimmy asked.

_Oh GOD! Here it goes…wait. Why is Jimmy acting so nice to me? By now we should be arguing about if UV light can cause you cancer!_

"Oh…well…um…"

_Oh my god. I can't do this. What should I do? I can't just run away from him!_

"Do you think that you might want to go to the Christmas dance with me?" Cindy said very fast.

"Um…" Jimmy started to say.

_Yeah, I knew it. He's going to say no. Merry freaking Christmas to me!_

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" Jimmy said brightly.

_Are you kidding me?_

"Oh! Wow, really? Um, yeah! Sounds g-great!" Cindy began to stutter.

"Okay, so pick you up at around…7:30?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah! Sure! Sounds great!" Cindy exclaimed.

_Yes! I did it! He said YES! FINALLY! Just don't say anything stupid now Cind to ruin your chances…_

"Wait, why did you say yes? Don't you hate me?" Cindy asked.

_What the freakin hell! SHUT UP CINDY!_

"Huh?" Jimmy said turning around.

"Oh, never mind. See you at 7:30 then!" Cindy yelled running to her class.

_Smooth Cindy. Smooth._

* * *

Well…how was it? Read and Review people! Next chapter will be up VERY shortly.


	2. You Got To Be Kidding Me!

**Have a Merry Freaking Christmas**

_By: Retroville9/Ashley_

_**Storyline**: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It's not like he's going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! THIS IS HER CHANCE!_

**Disclaimer: No Own Jimmy. But, I sure wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Music Freak4Life: **Hey Cind! So, did you ask him yet?

**SmarteeGrl52: **YEAH! And just guess what he said?

**Music Freak4Life: **OMFG HE SAID YES?

**SmarteeGrl52: **YEAH! Isn't that GREAT?

**Music Freak4Life: **Dang girl! Well, I got to go… I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

**SmarteeGrl52: **Ha-ha! I'm so freakin HAPPY! Well, see ya later Libs.

_**Music Freak4Life has signed off at 14:53:35**_

_Wow…this going to be the best Christmas EVER! _Cindy thought to herself while throwing herself on her bed with a light sigh.

_**JNeutron912 has signed on at 15:41:59**_

"Perfect timing…" Cindy said quietly while running to her computer chair.

**SmarteeGrl52: **Hey Jimmy!We're still on for the dance, right?

**JNeutron912: **Hey Cind! Well, about the dance…

_Oh shit. He's going to say "Yeah, about the dance Cind…I thought about it and I realized that I hated you and I wondered why I said yes in the first place!" _

_This is going to suck so freakin…_

**JNeutron912: **I heard that we're supposed to get a gift for your date too, so…what did you want?

_Whoa. Didn't see that one coming!_

**SmarteeGrl52: **Ohhh…uh, it doesn't really matter. You can get me anything you want!

**JNeutron912: **Hah – Okay Cind. Sounds great!

**SmarteeGrl52: **Well, what did you want?

**JNeutron912: **Anything. Doesn't really matter to me!

**SmarteeGrl52: **Okay! Hah – sounds like a date!

_Oh god._

**JNeutron912: **Huh? A date? Well…

_DANG IT! What the heck is wrong with me? _

**SmarteeGrl52: **Wait… Jimmy? I need to ask you something. W-Why did you say yes to me about the whole dance thing in the first place? I-I thought you hated me…

_Wow. I am so freakin retarded._

**JNeutron912: **Oh…well…I don't know. Maybe…maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought I did.

_Wow. He's got to be kidding me, right?_

**SmarteeGrl52: **R-really?

_Dang, what the heck am I supposed to say to that?_

Just then, a huge crash was heard outside of Cindy's bedroom window.

_What the hell…_

"Hey! Cindy! It's me! Timmy! I came here to see if you would like to come with me to my Christmas dance! So, what do you say?"

_You got to be freakin kidding me._

* * *

**HAHA! Well, I did twist the ending to make my story a little bit more suspenseful. This will be like a twist of JTPH2 also! **

**(This is premiering in the U.S. on January 16, 2006!)**

**  
Well, R&R you guys!**


	3. Back to Dimsdale We Go

**Have a Merry Freaking Christmas**

_By: Retroville9/Ashley_

_**Storyline**: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It's not like he's going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! THIS IS HER CHANCE!_

**Disclaimer: No Own Jimmy. But, I sure wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Timmy! You came ALL the way to Retroville just to ask me to go to your dance?" Cindy said rudely.

"Yeah! There's no one else to ask in my world…I only like you!" Timmy said hugging her.

"Well, Timmy…," Cindy began to say pulling away from Timmy "I'm going to **my **Christmas dance with Jimmy."

"JIMMY? Why JIMMY? No Cind…NO! You're going to the dance with **me**!" Timmy said grabbing her.

"What the heck was that noise?" Jimmy said yawning and walking out of his front door to see Timmy Turner holding onto Cindy violently.

"**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"** Jimmy demanded.

"Okay, Jimmy…Timmy has come all the way here to Retroville to ask me to his Christmas dance in his world…" Cindy said sadly.

"Huh? But, Cindy…I-I thought you were going to the dance with me?" Jimmy said with a frown appearing on his face.

"Yeah but you see Jimmy? She likes me. Not you!" Timmy said waving a finger in Jimmy's face.

"Timmy! That's not true!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Cindy…just go with Timmy…he really wants you to go with him. Forget about me…" Jimmy said walking slowly back to his house.

"B-But!" Cindy stuttered.

"Well, aren't we going to leave now Cind?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy…I really do like you but…" Cindy started to say.

"Come on Cind – You're going with me." Timmy said briefly while Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"I wish we were all back in Dimsdale!" Timmy wished.

And with just that, Cindy and Timmy were gone.

_Jimmy…_

* * *

**I know, I know…CRAZY ASS CHAPTER! Hah – But, I wanted to build up the suspense! I love it!**

**R&R you guys!**


	4. Going Home

**Have a Merry Freaking Christmas**

_By: Retroville9/Ashley_

_**Storyline**: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It's not like he's going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! THIS IS HER CHANCE!_

**Disclaimer: No Own Jimmy. But, I sure wish I did.**

**Chapter 4**

_Its gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry Frickin' Christmas_

_All you New York Yankees fans can kiss this_

_The tree the gifts the mistletoe kiss_

_Swing, a miss, Steinbrenner's really pissed_

_Have a Merry, Merry, Merry Frickin' Christmas_

* * *

"Timmy, can you bring me home now? You know I don't want to be here…" Cindy asked impatiently.

"No Cind. Not until AFTER you go to the dance with me." Timmy said.

_This is going to be the worst Christmas of my life. God…I just want to go home._

All of a sudden, Cindy starting bawling her eyes out and shoved her face into her hands.

"C-Cindy? What's wrong?" Timmy asked trying to comfort her.

"Timmy, I'm going to tell you the truth. Okay? Well, I have had a crush on Jimmy since I first layed eyes on him. He's smart, talented, and funny. So, this Christmas I really wanted to get him something special for Christmas. Then, the next day at school I find out that there is going to be this dance held on Christmas day. I asked him to go with me, and he said yes. I was so happy! I just – I just want to go home." Cindy said starting to cry again.

Timmy than sat down next to her in his room and thought for a moment.

"I'll take you home Cind." Timmy said briefly.

"W-What?" Cindy said sniffing.

"I mean if Jimmy means THAT much to you, then ill take you home Cind." Timmy said with a light sigh.

"Really? Wow Timmy…thank you so much." Cindy said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah…well, let's go." Timmy said sadly.

"EGGS ARE GOOD FOR YOUR HEART! THEY MAKE THINGS GET ALL GOOD INSIDE YOU STUPID MEAT PUPPET!" Cosmo exclaimed kicking a "meat puppet".

"I wish Cindy was back in Retroville with her beloved Jimmy…" Timmy said letting out a little sigh.

"Oh Timmy…" Cindy said hugging him.

With that, Cindy was set off back to Retroville to be with her beloved Jimmy.

"_Cindy…"_ Timmy whispered.

"WOAH!" Cindy screamed while falling into Jimmy's arms once again.

"C-Cindy?" What are you doing in my lab? Wait, where did you just come from?" Jimmy questioned.

"Jimmy, let's go to the dance now okay?" Cindy said dreamily while looking into Jimmy's ocean blue eyes.

"O-Okay!" Jimmy said with a grin while grabbing Cindy's hand and running out of the lab.

* * *

**Aww. I know, so cute! Well, R&R you guys!**

**Btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! This fic will be done by tomorrow! WOOT WOOT!**

**P.S. No bad comments. **


	5. Have A Merry Frickin Christmas

**Have a Merry Freaking Christmas**

_By: Retroville9/Ashley_

_**Storyline**: Cindy has NO idea if she should get Jimmy something for Christmas. It's not like he's going to get her anything…right? Then there is an announcement from school saying that there is a Xmas dance on Christmas! THIS IS HER CHANCE!_

**Disclaimer: No Own Jimmy. But, I sure wish I did. I also don't own the song "Merry Frickin Christmas" by Frickin A.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

As Jimmy and Cindy opened the front doors to their school, they looked inside and found that the whole entire place was filled with decorations. It was beautiful. Both Jimmy and Cindy were completely astonished.

"Wow..." Cindy only managed to say.

"This is…gorgeous!" Jimmy said.

"Heyyy Girl!" Libby said coming behind Jimmy and Cindy.

"Hey Libs! Hey, where's Sheen?" Cindy asked.

"Who knows…?" Libby said sighing.

"**OKAY GUYS AND GALS! Now it's time for a slow song to bring down the groove. Let's kick it with one of my slow jams, "Take My Breath Away"!" **announced the DJ.

"MY GOD! Where the hell is Sheen!" Libby demanded.

"Behind you." Sheen said appearing from behind Libby with a smirk on his face.

"SHEEN! Where the heck were you?" Libby asked.

"Oh, don't ask Libs. Just DON'T ask…" Sheen said rubbing his temple.

"So, Cindy…would you um…like to maybe…dance?" Jimmy asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Cindy said taking her hand in his.

"Libby my fair lady, would you like to dance with me?" Sheen said offering his hand.

"Sure Sheen. Just don't try anything like you did last time…" Libby said warningly.

As the two couples headed off to the dance floor, the DJ dimmed the lights.

"So, what made you want to come back to Retroville? I thought that you wanted to go with Timmy…" Jimmy said wonderingly.

"Oh, well I didn't really want to go with him because I wanted to go with someone else…" Cindy said with a smirk.

"Oh, I see…" Jimmy said placing his arms on Cindy's waist.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Cindy said grabbing her purse and taking a present out of it.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy Neutron." Cindy said giving the present to Jimmy.

"Oh, wow Cindy…thank you!" Jimmy said hugging her tightly.

"And here's yours Ms. Vortex." Jimmy said giving his present to her.

"Thank you Jimmy! Hey, let's open up our presents up at the same time!" Cindy said brightly.

"Sounds good to me!" Jimmy said.

"Ready? 1…2…**3**!" Cindy said opening up her present from Jimmy.

Cindy then gasped. It was a silver necklace with a red heart with Cindy's name carved right in middle of it. It was precious.

"Jimmy…I…" Cindy began to say.

Jimmy then opened his present before saying anything to Cindy. It was a shell from the island they were stranded on about 2 years ago. Inside, it had a picture of Cindy and him holding hands.

"Wow…this is so thoughtful Cind." Jimmy said.

"My gift is thoughtful? How about yours Jim. This is gorgeous…" Cindy said putting the necklace on.

"Thank you…so much…" Cindy said hugging him warmly.

Just when they pulled away they stared at each other.

_Yes! This is it! Jimmy and I are finally going to…_

Jimmy than crashed his lips down upon Cindy's. A rush of emotion ran through both of their bodies. It was like a bolt of lightning ran through their spines.

When they eventually broke apart, they both smiled warmly to one another.

"Merry Christmas Cind." Jimmy said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Jimmy…" Cindy said before kissing his cheek.

"**Now, this is the last song of the night! So everyone better dance to this one! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"**

* * *

_Its gonna be a Merry, Merry, Merry Frickin' Christmas_

_All you New York Yankees fans can kiss this_

_The tree the gifts the mistletoe kiss_

_Swing, a miss, Steinbrenner's really pissed_

_Have a Merry, Merry, Merry Frickin' Christmas_

* * *

****

**Haha, it's the end of the story! xD! WOAH! **

**R&R you guys…**

**Btw, MERRY FRICKIN CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
